1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video programing apparatus for use in ejecting a video programing on a video tape recorder (VTR).
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Relatively complex operation is generally required to effect a timer-activated recording (hereinafter referred to as a video programing) on a video tape recorder and such video programing tends to become troublesome to the user. To remove the above disadvantage, there is proposed a video programing apparatus in which data concerning video programing of television (or broadcasting) program is converted into an arbitrary sequence of numerals and this sequence of numerals is input by a key operation unit to thereby effect a video programing.
One conventional apparatus for effecting a video programming incorporates therein a memory and a timer. When the recording is started, the video programming apparatus outputs a remote control signal that powers a VTR on the basis of decoded data of the above sequence of numerals, a remote control signal that selects a channel and then a remote control signal for starting the recording sequentially. When the recording is ended, the video programming apparatus outputs a remote control signal that ends the recording and then outputs a remote control signal that turns a power switch of the VTR off.
According to this conventional apparatus, however, a control operation is carried out in a one-sided fashion regardless of the condition of the VTR. Therefore, if a tape on which the recording can be effected is not loaded into the VTR or if a transmission and/or reception of the remote control signal is interrupted, there is then the risk that the recording will not be executed. Further, there is the risk that the recording will be interrupted by a remote control signal transmitted from other apparatus during the recording. Furthermore, the conventional video programming apparatus cannot control a plurality of VTRs at the same time.
Consumer VTRs adopt the following video programming method. That is, data concerning video programming is input by a transmission unit that transmits a remote operation control signal and video programming data is formed from the input data. Then, the video programming data is transmitted to a VTR body to thereby effect the video programming. However, this conventional method requires a complex input operation and such input operation is very cumbersome for the user similarly to the aforesaid case that the video programming is effected on the VTR body.